1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a passive fluid regulation system, and more specifically this invention is related to fluid control to a fixture via operation of a light switch.
2. Background of the Invention
Many household and commercial devices are supplied with pressurized fluids for activities related to heating, cooling, cooking, and waste removal. Exemplary fluids include fuel products (oil, methane, propane), and cooking and waste removal agents (water and air).
Water is the most ubiquitous of these agents. A single family residence contains multiple sill cocks, faucets, weather exposed conduits and valves servicing standard fixtures, such as sinks, toilets, and washers. Water outlets are multiplied for large commercial accommodations, such as hotels, office buildings, commercial kitchens, restaurants, and trailer and RV parks.
Failure (leakage, freeze damage) of these fluid lines at a minimum results in substantial fluid loss. In worse case scenarios, substantial property damage or even loss of life occurs.
Toilets, faucets, showers, and other bathroom fixtures will all eventually leak. Toilets in particular develop slow leaks as a result of a damaged flapper, mineral buildup that prevents proper sealing, or a leaky water inlet valve.
In a standard toilet, the ballcock assembly controls the flow of water into the tank from a point of ingress at the bottom of the tank. The tank houses a float attached to the distal end of a lever. The proximal end of the lever is mechanically linked to a water inlet valve positioned between the proximal end of the lever and the ballcock valve. When the water level in the toilet tank rises to a certain height, the float pushes up on the distal end of the lever, which causes the proximal end to close the water inlet valve. When the water is below that height, the float does not provide a force on the distal end of the lever, and water is allowed to flow into the tank. If leaks exist in the tank or inlet valve, or if the toilet begins to overflow, water continues to flow into the tank and eventually spills over onto the floor. If the flapper valve does not seal completely, then the toilet tank cannot reach required the water level so that the water inlet valve closes, and the tank will continuously fill. Thus, leaks can cause a toilet to constantly fill and to potentially spew water.
Even for a single residential toilet, such leaks can waste several thousands of gallons of water a year. This can result in higher water bills or depleted well reserves. Additionally, wasting water has environmental impacts, especially in drought-ridden areas. These problems are further exacerbated in commercial or institutional settings where several toilets could simultaneously be affected.
The typical remedy for a slow leak in a toilet is to replace the damaged component. However, this only addresses the problem after the leak is detected. If the leak is in a toilet that is seldom or intermittently used, then it might avoid detection for a prolonged period of time. If the leak is detected early, then the water inlet valve can be shut off, but the user would have to open and close the valve before and after each and every use of the toilet. Such a situation is cumbersome, and at least some users are likely to forget to close the valve after use.
Some prior art devices have attempted to address the problem of leaks. For instance, some devices use timers to control the flow of water into a tank, others use flow meters, and still others use level sensors in the toilet bowl. However, these devices simply shutoff the water to the toilet until the leak can be remedied. The toilet cannot be used in the interim without manually overriding the system, and if the system is manually overridden, then the user must remember to reactivate it. Additionally, these systems are or use components that are relatively expensive.
Besides water lines, fuel lines, especially natural gas and liquefied petroleum gas, are commonly found in both residential and commercial settings for cooking and heating applications. A common concern among natural gas users is that the gas to the oven or stove has been left flowing. A natural gas stove can release gas even though no flame is present as long as a user actuated valve is not completely closed. Without the presence of a flame or the heat from combustion, the user might not even be aware of the leak. If the leak goes unchecked for an extended period of time, such as overnight, this could cause sickness or death from inhalation or possibly lead to an explosion. At the very least, it will cause an increase in the utility bill. Such concerns apply equally to those who use liquefied petroleum gas, liquid propane, and propane gas for domestic applications.
Sophisticated sensors can be used to detect fuel leaks when they occur. However, these sensors only identify the problem after it happens. In the interim, they do not mitigate the damages that occur. Furthermore, these sensors are expensive to implement and maintain.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system to regulate the flow of a fluid to a fixture such that leaks are unable to increase utility bills, deplete reserves, harm the environment, or cause a catastrophic failure. The system should require only standard “off the shelf” parts. The system should be easy to operate, and obvious to actuate.